


Heart Beating Again

by ophelia_darcy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_darcy/pseuds/ophelia_darcy
Summary: I do not own the characters.





	

Sun shines through a small crack in the window directly into his eyes, waking him up like so many times before. Usually he gets annoyed and grumpy but somehow this morning is different.

He woke up rested and carefree and ready to deal with anything the world has prepared for him. He wonders if it has something to do with Jemma sleeping next to him.

He slowly lifts the duvet over her shoulder. He will never admit this out loud but he missed her in his life. Missed her cute little nose, and her soft mumbling when she sleeps and her freezing legs under his thighs.

She moves closer to him and he wraps his arm around her waist. She purrs like a kitten and it makes him smile. Many men would kill for this view first thing in the morning. Slowly he kisses her on top of the head.

His life hasn’t turned out the way he thought it would. His family was expecting him to finish law school and then take a job H & C office. But life had other plans for him.

He was 17 when he met Jemma. This cute little British flower bumped into him and literally swiped him off his feet. It was love at first sight. And she was smart, oh so smart. Brilliant actually.

While he was still figuring out basic economics she already had two PHD’s. She was his anchor when life became overwhelming. When family became too much to deal with she was a safe haven to return to. She also changed him. He was so madly in love with her he thought his heart would explode.

This all changed when he got himself drunk one day at a party and his younger brother had to come and pick him up. They were arguing about Thomas going into art school and they didn’t notice truck coming their way.

Thomas died on an impact and his life changed forever. Although everyone said it wasn’t his fault he saw the way they looked at him. Father barely spoke three words after that night with him. Grant knew that it really was his fault.

If he hadn’t gone to that stupid party and let Thomas decide what he wanted his brother would be still alive. He should have been the one to die not Thomas.

The only one who truly believed it wasn’t his fault was Jemma. She was next to him every step of the way. She urged him to visit doctors, to talk about what happened.

She was the one who organised the funeral and she was the one who was dealing with his family and the press. No matter how bright her light shone it was never bright enough for the darkness that settled into his heart.

Before the accident they had their lives planned out. They were supposed to get married and move in together. She always dreamed of having a house with a porch and a white picked fence.

Two dogs would be playing outside and she would sit on that porch and watch them play. She got a job offer at a big science lab. She would run the whole lab and have big budgets for her researches.

One day after fight with his mom he came across a flyer for new recruitments in Iraq. He was searching for atonement and maybe going into war and save innocent lives would help him achieve it.

He came home that day and explained Jemma his plan. He will quit school and join the army. This life of his has no meaning. He needs to wash away his sins and there is nothing that will change his mind.

Jemma was shocked when she heard the news, he knew that. But she just waved her hand and said he is being dramatic again.

After that when he started the subject about joining the army they fought constantly. They were both stubborn trying to prove a point. They went days without talking or seeing each other but when they finally came around it was like everything was O.K. again. At least until another big fight.

He was slowly drowning. He started skipping class, alienated friends and stopped talking to his family. He was spending more and more time outdoors seeking solitude. Jemma was concerned and she tried so hard to help him but nothing she said had any effect on him.

In his eyes he was a foul fruit and he didn’t deserve her. Slowly he started pushing her away until one day he packed his things and showed up on her door step with a duffel bag in his hand.

The moment she realised what that meant her knees gave up and she would fell on the floor if Grant hadn’t caught her. The betrayal and hurt that settled in her eyes broke him. He will never forget that look. Not one word was spoken between them.

Leaving Jemma is a necessary evil he convinced himself. Oh how he wish now he would have stayed. Leaving her broke him in half and changed him forever.

She went on to become the youngest Nobel Prize winner. She was one of the brightest mind on the planet.

He joined the army and fought in several wars but not one resolved him. He was more lost than before. When he returned to the States he never stayed long in the same city. He was a drifter. His commanding officer was always joking about Grant being a stray dog who searches his owners.

Three years ago he left the army and decided it’s time to set some roots. He started a business and turned it into a Forbes success story of a decade. In just two years it turned from a small business to a mega corporation. Without any help from his family he became the successful young man his mother always dreamed about.

But no matter how much he wanted to move on, to live his life as normal as possible deep down he was still a broken boy that lost his brother and a love of his life years ago.

Magazines proclaimed him as the bachelor of the year. Girls were literally stalking him on the streets but how can a man love someone if he has no heart.

That all changed one evening. He and bunch of his co-workers went to have a drink after successfully launching a new app. He was sitting in the corner drinking whiskey when she walked in and just like that after all this time his heart started beating again.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. This need of being close to her launched him on his feet and before he realised he was already standing right in front of her.

All of the sudden he didn’t know what to say and from the look on Jemma’s face she didn’t know either. They awkwardly shook hands and exchanged some ‘Good to see you’ and then returned to their company.

She was sitting by the bar with her friends having a laugh and drinks like nothing even happened while he was sitting in the corner burning inside.

His co-workers were starting to leave but he didn’t want to. This is probably the last time he will ever see her again and he want that smile of her printed on his mind forever. People were starting to leave.

An hour after the last of his friends went home her group of friend stood up to leave too. Jemma was a little tipsy he could see it by the way she giggled and blushed every time a bartender gave her a smile.

Sudden urge of knocking his teeth out spread over his body and he had to fight with every inch of his body not to bring that urge into a reality. And the she was gone and his heart stopped beating again. He stood up, payed for the drinks and left the bar.

There was raining cats and dogs outside but he didn’t mind. As he started walking towards his car a figure was starting to approach him. He needed a moment to realise who was running to him.

She stopped right in front of him, rain pouring down her face, clothes completely wet and breathing heavily. She never looked more beautiful to him.

She slapped him right across his whole face. And then she slapped him again and again and he let her. His body ignited more and more with every slap until he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her hands and turned them around so her back was facing his car.

They wore both breathing heavily now and his control was dangerously close to snapping. For a long time they looked into each other’s eyes searching for answers. When her pupils dilated his control snapped and he kissed her.

He was kissing her hard and possessively but she kept he lips closed. He was nipping at her lip trying to make her kiss him back but there was no response. When he was ready to give up and move away she suddenly started to kiss him back.

The world has shifted and it was like everything was right again. They broke apart only when urge to breath became too big. They stood in the rain for god knows how long just kissing and holding each other.

Little kiss on his forearm brings him back into a reality. He looks down to find her eyes staring at his face. He kisses her on her nose. ‘’Good morning beautiful.’’ She smiles at him and that lifts her up to properly kiss him. ‘’Good morning my husband.’’

His lips spread into a big goofy smile. ‘’What,’’ she asks him quietly. ‘’Nothing I was just thinking about how lucky I am.’’ She laughs and brings her duvet over both of their heads. ‘’Yeah you are.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.


End file.
